Late Again
by 42Lia
Summary: France is late. As usual. And Germany is NOT worried. NOT. IN. THE. LEAST. ... Well, maybe he is a little bit worried about his missing boyfriend. Especially since the EU meeting is held in PARIS! WHY is always so LATE!


**Late again**

Germany was NOT nervous and angry. He most certainly was NOT worried at the absence of his so-called European partner. And he was NOT glaring at the empty chair next to him or glancing at the door expectedly waiting for a certain Frenchman to walk in. No. He. Was. NOT. Worried. Not one bit. At all. Really. … … Maybe a little. But seriously! It's been an hour already! Where was he? Italy wasn't here either and Spain and Portugal had barely arrived, true! But that was not an issue for Germany! THEY weren't one of the leading duo of the European Union. One nation (present) of Europe's leading duo (whoever decided to call them that?) was Germany himself (and Prussia since he'll never let Germany live if his 'awesomness' was to be forgotten). The other nation (absent) was France. AND HE WASN'T HERE! WHY?

Germany tapped his index against the table nervously as he kept glancing at the door.

"He won't arrive any faster even if you keep glaring at the door, you know." a strong English accented said.

Germany looked up and met England's emerald gaze. The blond motioned France's empty seat between the German and himself.

"Your boyfriend is always late. You should know this by now."

Germany felt his face warm up to several degrees above the average temperature of melted magma.

"He … He isn't …! We're not …!"

"Sure. Whatever." England (representing the UK) shrugged with a smirk.

Germany was going to respond but England's attention and lips were soon taken by a certain Portuguese. England's face covered itself in a faint blush and he pulled away with a frown as his boyfriend smirked at him while sitting next to him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I missed youuu~" Portugal cooed as he hugged his lover tightly.

"We just saw each other an hour and half ago, when I tried to wake you up for the bloody meeting."

"Hmm … And your voice sounded lovely! Much better than my alarm clock!"

"Then way didn't you bother getting up …" England mumbled.

"Because~!"

"Idiot."

"I love you too~ Arturo~!"

"… Double idiot."

Germany ignored those two and focused back on the nations present in the room. It wasn't a world meeting so there were a lot less nations present. Only those from the European Union. Ludwig liked those European meetings better than the world ones for many reasons. One – He didn't have to keep as much order and shout as often since there was a largely reduced mess from the usual world meetings. Two – Most of the nations were cooperative and they actually got things done during those meetings unlike the world ones. Three – A lot less idiots to deal with (namely America, Russia, the nutters of the Middle-East, the even bigger nutters of Africa …). Four – Germany felt more familiar with the nations and they all interacted well with one another (well, better than with other world countries anyway. At least they all have the same European culture, history and understanding of each other). Five – This was one of the rare times when France actually acted serious.

Ludwig knew how disinterested and laid-back Francis was in world meetings. In fact, he often liked to start fights just to distract himself. Yes, France was quite a selfish person when he gets bored. But in European meetings, he always takes matters in charge and helps Ludwig keep the meeting in order. Ludwig loves to watch him act serious from time to time. It's so … unusual. He could hardly imagine how Francis acted in front of his politicians. Francis always looked … so cool when he was serious in his work like that. He was mature and classy and Ludwig always felt a bit unsecured about his own attitude. But he knew France would only get serious here, for this union that he had created with Ludwig. It was Francis' idea after all. So, Ludwig guessed he was just continuing what he had started. But WHY must he always be so LATE? It's held in PARIS this time! HE HAS NO FUCKING REASON TO BE LATE!

"Veeee~ Germany~! Come stai~?"

Ludwig snapped out of his daydream and gave a small wave to his calling friend. Italy could be so loud sometimes. The two Italian twins had just arrived so how come France still wasn't there? He usually arrives before them! Maybe something happened to him? Maybe he had car crash! Maybe he was sent to hospital! No. Francis never takes the car to move around Paris. He uses public transport since it's QUICKER (apparently) and easier. Doesn't make him any less late! Maybe the French workers were on strike (again). Maybe he got sick this morning and can't make it! Maybe he got kidnapped! Maybe Corsica finally killed him! Maybe his president locked him up or punished him for having caused too much of a public scandal or whatever careless stuff France usually does! Maybe …

"Hola Loviiii~ I missed you!"

Spain pounced and tackled a cursing South Italy as he covered him of kisses. Honestly. What is wrong with those kissing nations? Why do they ALWAYS kiss ALL the time? All of them! Italy, Spain, Portugal … and France.

Damn it all! WHERE is France?

Ludwig crossed his arms and barely refrained from pouting. Now he was an hour and a half late. He better have a good excuse for it! That bastard is going to get a serious scolding if he doesn't arrive in the next 5 seconds. Not that Germany is worried or anything. NOT AT ALL! NOT ONE BIT WORRIED! I'M STARTING COUNTING FRANCE! YOU BETTER GET HERE BEFORE …

And, right on cue, as if he had read the German's mind, Francis entered the meeting room with his usual casualness and dressed more classy than business-like. As usual.

Germany jumped to his feet, his face bright crimson and yelled at the new arrival.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!"

The room fell silence as they all stared at Germany in surprise. All except England and France. England only smirked as he looked down at his notes. France beamed brightly at the German as he strolled over to his seat. He made a puppy eye face as he pressed his hands together in a praying manner and tilted his head.

"Pardon, chérie! I was stuck in traffic."

"YOU TAKE THE METRO!"

"Oh well, worth a try! Well then, I'll tell you the real reason I was late."

The Frenchman leaned over the German's ear and whispered seductively.

"I was too busy dreaming about you that I completely lost track of time."

He then kissed Ludwig bang on the lips before chuckling and sitting down. Everyone had stared at the scene in shock and confusion. Germany's face was now edging to aubergine as he sat down as well. Nobody had known but now, it was clear. Apparently, England had figured it out on his own since he knew France so well and has known him for so long. But Germany couldn't say whether he was happy or embarrassed by the fact that now, every nation in this union knew about his relationship with France. And he knew how gossiping nations could be! He just knew that once they all get out of the meeting, every nation of the fucking planet will know! The Frenchman didn't seem to care and got busy pissing off his 'little master' under the death glares of Portugal.

It didn't take long for Ludwig to grab Francis by the collar and press him in a passionate kiss which truly surprised everyone, including France. When Ludwig pulled away, he managed to articulate among his heavy breathing.

"Don't do this again."

Francis seemed puzzled.

"Don't do … what, mon chou?

"Don't be late. I was … worried." Ludwig mumbled while looking away. Francis' grin grew and he could have made a very convincing Cheshire cat.

"C'est promis, trésor! I won't be too late tomorrow … um … well, at least, I'll be earlier!"

Ludwig smiled weakly as he felt Francis' hand lock with his under the table. But the Frenchman leaned over and whispered once more in his ear.

"I definitely won't be late if you're there to wake me up the next morning."

This just made Ludwig want to punch his boyfriend for acting so … so … so … FRENCH in front of every fucking nations of HIS fucking European Union! And damn it! Ludwig didn't even feel he could punch him! He just nodded with a brightly colored face and cleared his throat.

"Now, let's begin the meeting."


End file.
